


One Happiness

by The_ILoveYou_Game



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Pre-New 52, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ILoveYou_Game/pseuds/The_ILoveYou_Game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the one they had waited to share for so long: their first kiss as husband and wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic that I originally wrote for a request on tumblr. Set before the relaunch of the new 52.

He remembers asking her. He remembers how afraid he was that he wouldn’t come back. He remembers how he was wishing that he could have more time to spend with her. His heart had been filled with anxiety and fear those days when he wasn’t sure he’d be coming back, alive.

_What if she had said no?_

He would have to run into battle, brokenhearted. His relationship another casualty of this war he fights.

But she didn’t.

Not a word left her before she reached down, lifted his chin up and kissed him.

It was slow and gentle but still deep and full of passion. The kiss was a bit salty from her tears of joy but that’s okay because Dick knew that everything about that kiss was one hundred percent Babs. It was perfect.

That was over a year ago.

So much had happened since then. He had nearly died during the crisis. He had nearly left the woman he loved alone with his memory and an engagement ring. When he went on that year long expedition with Bruce he promised her he’d be back and she had waited.

But this is the present. And presently, he was scared out of his wits. Ringing his hands nervously as he stared at the large oak doors, decorated with flowers.

A large hand squeezed his trembling shoulder reassuringly, “Smile, Chum. You should be happy today.” Bruce’s voice was warm and calmed the former boy wonder.

Behind his best man was Tim, smiling at his adoptive older brother. He gave a thumbs up to reassure him. Dick looked out into the pews and the eyes of a nearly a hundred heroes and allies looked back at him. It was a funny sight to see so many of them out of their capes and tights and instead wearing tuxes and gowns.

The music started and Dick felt his heart rate pick up.

Barbara entered the room and everyone stood in recognition of the beautiful blushing bride. Commisioner Gordon stood behind her and helped to push her up the aisle. Squeezing his daughters fingers while pushing with his other hand.

She stared at her husband-to-be, handsome as ever standing at the altar. If the butterflies in her stomach weren’t fluttering around so erratically, she would have laughed at how nervous her groom looked.

Gordon brought Barbara in front of Dick and placed their hands together. “Take care of her, Richard.” He warned without any negative emotions in his voice. “Of course, Commisioner.” Dick nodded his head toward the man.

Dick and Barbara couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other the entire ceremony. They were so wrapped up in this moment that superheroes rarely got to experience, the background was melting away in their mind.

Thy said their ‘I do’s’ and grinned like fools while they slipped each others rings on. Then the priest said the long awaited words:

“You may now kiss the bride”

Dick picked Babs up out of her chair and held her in the classic bridal style, he looked at her, so strong and beautiful and perfect in his arms. He wishes this moment would freeze and stay with him forever. Babs threw her arms around his neck and kissed him so fiercely, a small giggle blossomed in her chest at the chuckles from their audience. It was more than their first kiss and it was more than the kiss she’d given him before he left for the crisis.

This was the one they had waited to share for so long: their first kiss as husband and wife

**Author's Note:**

> I added a donate button to my tumblr! Link to my tumblr is in my profile info. 
> 
> I take requests, although I haven't written anything for DC in awhile, I still can although I only write for universes pre-new 52.


End file.
